Forbidden Love
by sheens142
Summary: ElspethRushton & Elspeth NC. A new Misfit group is discovered, will it stop Rushton from being with Elspeth? Rated M for scenes of sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well, this is my first Obernewtyn fic:) i realised there were no luv scenes in the book, and it NEEDED some. SO this is for pl who thought that too...**

**In case u wonder about the rating, it gets dirtier later on, from about Ch4, tho im not sure if it should have been T...**

**Enjoy!**

'So you see, Elspeth, though Gevan thinks that the Olden Way would be the best to oppose the council's army afore they come to the Highlands, Freya and I,' Ceirwan blushed slightly here, 'well, we thought we could trap them sooner, down here, near Guanette, using…'

I tuned him out at this point, as a tall dark figure strode past us. Rushton ran a large hand through jet black messy hair, surveying me coolly with his deep green eyes as he went by. My heart caught in my throat, and I couldn't help staring after him. Lud.

'Elspeth? Elspeth?' Ceirwan said worriedly, snapping me out of my reverie. I shook my head, clearing it.

'Look, I know that what Gevan proposed might not be the quickest way to get the Soldierguards to move south, but it's the safest. No, we can't override him again' I argued, sensing him about to open his mouth. He sighed.

'You're right, o' course. Let's talk about something else.'

'Like what?' I smiled.

'I don't know, what about the hopeless state Swena is in over Rushton?' he raised his eyebrows suggestively. I forced myself to continue smiling.

'She has to get herself back on track. She knows nothing could happen between them. She should be thankful that Rushton doesn't care for her a jot.'

'Oh, she knows all right. But she can't seem to help herself. And she's not the only one.' I looked up sharply, but he went on, 'it's like they don't know that he's unavailable.'

Now it was my turn to sigh. At first, when we had found out that there were more Misfits like us, organised, willing to fight the Council, I had been ecstatic. These Misfits were from North Darthnor. But I hadn't counted on the fact that living together with them would force us to make even more rules about how Obernewtyn was run. I was still the Farseeker Guildmistress, but now there was also a Guildmaster, named Slater, under the new rule that every Guild must have both a master and mistress. But most alarming was the rule that Guildleaders and Masters weren't allowed to become romantically involved, or face exile. This had been made to stop leaders from becoming biased or losing their focus of what was most important: making the Council accept Misfits.

This hadn't fazed Rushton at all. He had no inclination to be attached to anyone, it seemed. However, it didn't stop hordes of Darthnorian girls from battling for his attention.

'Well, there's nothing we can do about it. It should be time for Nightmeal, so go and change.' I told him with a touch of asperity.

Ceirwan grinned nonetheless and with a small incline of his head, he walked off.

**A/N: that was the first Ch! Sorry about the size. Review to tell me exactly how lame it was, and if u think very, then hopefully the next few Chapters will change ur mind. just REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 2nd Chapter, romance is building up. **

**Anyway, on with the tale!**

'In my room, I stood in front of my mirror, judging myself. My straight black hair came to just above my breasts, my light brown eyes surveyed my reflection. I had what Fian, from the Technoguild, had once described as an olive complexion, high cheekbones and a defiant jaw.

Moving my eyes downwards, I fingered my dark sleeveless dress, liking the way it flowed, and how it skimmed my body. It wasn't an ordinary Nightmeal. It was a celebration of the day that the 2 Misfit groups first met. It was required that everybody look their best. However, the only shoes I possessed were dirt ridden, due to my expedition to the Lowlands last Sevenday.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

Without thinking, I sent out a loose probe to find out who it was.

I quickly flung on a robe. It was him.

I heard the door click open. I smirked. She knew I was there. There was something very attractive about her. She didn't take anything from anybody, she was stubborn, she was…

'So do you stand outside doors for fun Slater, or do you actually plan to come in?' (A/N: I know that line is xtremely lame, but couldn't think of anything) came her piercing mental voice inside my head. I had no doubt she made it so painful intentionally.

I pushed the door open, and entered. Elspeth turned around rapidly, her silky black hair whipping across her back. She had a chocolate coloured robe on, and I wondered what was underneath it…

Elspeth's caramel eyes were fixed upon the box in my hand. Ah, I'd almost forgotten I'd had it.

"I thought you might like these." I said smoothly, striding across to her. I could smell her now, and thought I saw her cheeks redden.

She moved away. But not by much.

Elspeth took the box out of my hands and opened it.

I opened the box carefully, my fingers shaking slightly. He was standing quite close to me, smelling like soap and the mountains. But there was something wild about his smell too, like Galtha when we would gallop together across the fields.

Inside the box was a pair of shoes. They were aqua and bronze, wedged, and higher than any shoe I'd ever worn before. I raised my eyebrows at Slater.

"You expect me to wear _these_?" I scoffed looking down at them, though they were undoubtedly the best looking shoes I'd ever held.

I looked up, and was startled to find his face just an inch from my own. He nodded, his grey eyes scorching mine. I couldn't help noticing how good he looked up close, his brown hair falling onto his tanned face, his lips full and soft- looking. Then, before I could make a scathing comment and tell him to leave, he brought those lips to my face. I was paralysed, warm shivers going down my back. Slater then buried his face next to my ear.

"They'll look great on you." He whispered, before turning swiftly and exiting my room.

Stunned, I gently removed the robe from around my shoulders, letting it fall in a heap onto the floor. I sat down and gazed down at the shoes once more. I basically had no choice, though the thought of the smug look on his face was almost enough to make me change my mind. He would think that I wore them for him, no doubt, as people like Slater are wont to do so. Then I thought of his kiss. I was pretty sure I had no feelings for him. But he was a good kisser, there was no denying that.

I got up and walked over to my mirror, thinking of someone else who I'd fantasised about kissing. I smudged some rouge Kella had given me onto my cheeks and lips, and swiped some kohl (from Sador) across my eyes. Eyeing the shoes mistrustfully, I eventually put them on. They looked, to my surprise, better than I'd thought they would, shaping my slim legs with their height, the colours illuminating my skin.

Suddenly, the bell sounded for Nightmeal, and I left my room, ignoring the rush of cool air that hit me as I walked out.

To my dismay, the tables were set up outside for the occasion, and the few heat lamps erected throughout the area did barely anything to stifle the cold. I was to be seated at the table reserved for Guildleaders and Masters. I walked over to it wondering who I'd been placed next to. Last Moonfair it had been Kella and Maryon, and as Kella had been busy with Domick, I was left to talk to the lofty Futuretell Guildmistress.

I was placed in between Slater and Rushton. Well, this was to be an interesting Nightmeal.

As I was the first Guildleader there, I took the time to talk to search for Maruman, who I hadn't seen since his venture into the Blacklands.

'Maruman/ Yelloweyes! Are you there?' I sent out a farseeking probe. Incredibly, it found him. I walked over to him, sitting contentedly on the lap of one of the wards. As I approached, he jumped up and into my arms, stretching himself across my body.

'How have your wanderings been?' I asked him, scratching him behind the ear.

He didn't reply for a while, and when he spoke, it was about another topic entirely.

'The OldOne talked to Maruman/ Yelloweyes. Said that Innle will find her answers in the Barud.' I stared at him. So Atthis wanted me to stay at Obernewtyn, at least for now? I asked Maruman as such.

'Innle may stay in the Barud for now.' He conceded, purring, and obviously bored now. I let him down, feeling a pang of emotion for the battered old cat.

I turned around, and found Rushton talking to Fetini, a pretty Darthnorian girl. As I edged closer, I made out bits of their conversation.

'Rushton, you're awful!' Fetini laughed loud and hard, tracing his upper arm with her fingers, 'Where do you get these things from?'

Rushton just smiled amusedly at her, catching my eye over her shoulder. His expression suddenly changed, his green eyes more bold and daring. My breath caught in my throat. Whenever he gave me that look, and he made sure it was often, I got the feeling that he could see straight through my clothes. His eyes travelled down the length of my body, pausing at the hemline of my dress. I suddenly got the impression that it may have been a bit too short. My thought was affirmed by the familiar voice in my ear, 'Nice dress.'

I looked up at Slater, looking especially good in formal attire.

'Thanks.' I Mindspoke him, walking with him to the table where everyone else was now seated. Everybody except Rushton, who had joined the Darthnorian leader, Mikeish, at the head of the clearing.

'Good evening to all.' Mikeish began, 'I am incredibly happy to be here for the first celebration of the joining of our two Misfit groups. When we ventured north to the Highlands from Darthnor, we thought we were in a sense going into exile. Finding Obernewtyn, but most importantly, finding other Misfits who wanted to bring justice to our Land, was an unbelievable blessing, for which I'm sure all Darthnorians thank Lud for.'

'And we, the Misfits of Obernewtyn, are honoured to have you here, to help us oppose the Council, and to bring justice to Misfits once and for all.' Rushton pronounced, raising his glass. 'To Obernewtyn.'

'To Obernewtyn.' Went the murmur around the clearing, as hundreds of glasses were raised in unison.

**A/N: so tell me, was that any better? just press that lil button**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is the Ch where things get a bit steamier...i tried to make it as less corny as possible, coz i know how corny romance is horrible. **

**well, enjoy!**

Rushton took off his coat as he sat down, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt revealing his muscled arms. He caught the direction of my gaze, and grinned.

'Elspeth,' he said 'it's good to see you at Obernewtyn for once. I'm unaccustomed to seeing you without your travelling cloak on.'

I set down my glass slowly, afraid it would shatter from the strength of my grip.

Rushton referred to my extremely frequent expeditions to the Lowlands. And also, perhaps, to my dress, now shorter than ever because I was sitting down.

'I won't be going away for a while now.' I replied, turning my face to the menu.

'Good.' He whispered so only I could hear. 'I don't like it when you leave me.'

My menu almost ripped in half.

A Beastspeaking novice came over to our table to take our order.

'Guildmistress,' he asked, 'what would you like?'

'I think I'll have the-' I began, when I saw Rushton's hand lower under the tablecloth, and felt a warm weight on my left thigh. My breath became suddenly shallow.

'Elspeth?' Maryon asked concernedly.

'Guildmistress, what would you like to have?' the novice repeated, as though I might not have heard him.

Rushton's bare hand was on my bare thigh, caressing it in circles. There was an aching in my lower stomach now.

I clenched my teeth. In a moment I was going to moan right at the table in front of everyone.

'Guildmistress, are you feeling alright?' said the novice, obviously nervous.

'Umm.' was all I could manage to say. Rushton's gentle strokes turned suddenly into a grip of steel. His hand moved higher.

'I think she'll start off with a drink first. What do you have?' he asked the novice.

'Well, we have-'

I shot him a furious look, begging him to stop, my palms grabbing the tablecloth tightly.

'Matured mead, fruit cordial-'

He responded by gripping my thigh harder. I gripped the tablecloth harder.

'Ice water, juice-'

I opened my mouth and-

'She'll have the juice.' Said Rushton, and with a gentle pat he released my leg.

I breathed out. After a few moments I managed to let go of the tablecloth, but I couldn't look at Rushton throughout the whole dinner.

'I hate you.' I said vehemently.

He grinned broadly at me, a glint in those damn eyes of his.

Slater came up from behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

'As long as it's a minute.' I said, still dazed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, slipping his arm around my waist. We got to the main foyer, and he seated me down on one of the couches there. I sat expectantly in front of him, suddenly very aware of how alone we were.

'Maybe we should go back outside?' I said tentatively, making to get up. Before I knew what was happening, Slater had once more put his lips on my face. His right hand was running along the side of my face, through my hair, while his other hand pushed my hips back, so I was lying down. My skin burned where his lips touched it, and he slowly moved down across my neck, grazing my collarbones. I tried to push him away, but, though I know I'm actually quite strong, I was no match for him. His left hand was now running up my thigh, where another person's hand had been moments before. I cursed the technoguild for building the foyer so close to the Blacklands, meaning my powers were useless due to tainting and I couldn't stun or even coerce him.

Slater had now undone the zipper on my dress, and was slipping it off me. Off it went one shoulder, then the other one, and before long I was almost naked in front of him, fully clothed and straddling me.

'I told you the shoes would look good.' He stopped for a second and looked at me, and I followed his gaze down my neck to my black bra, thong and the shoes. I couldn't help blushing. That just made him smirk, and he continued his kissing, now just above my chest.

'Slater. Get off me.' I said as forcefully as I could, considering his kisses were quite distracting. I could feel his smirk widen on my skin, and I felt my lower stomach start to throb.

'And why would I do that?'

'Because…' my brain became blank for a moment, why indeed? 'Because someone might come in!'

'Come on Elspeth, I felt what you did at dinner tonight. You wanted this so badly it almost killed me.'

This brought my brain back. I had forgotten he had Empath abilities. He must have felt what I did all through dinner, so…oh, no. He thought that what I felt for Rushton was meant for him.

'That wasn't meant for you!' I said, continuing my attempts to get out from under him.

'No?' he responded, clearly not interested in talking. He was now kneading my breast through my bra, and without thinking, I let out a small moan. I instantly regretted it, as he took this as encouragement. With surprising skill, he unhooked my bra, and was about to take it off when there were sudden voices outside the door. We both froze.

'Come on, it won't take long, I just want to show you something…' I heard a coaxing female voice, sounding suspiciously like Swena. I wondered whom she was talking to.

'Swena, are you crazy? I know exactly what you want to show me. And you know we can't.' I gasped as I recognised the deep male voice. It was Rushton.

With a sudden presence of mind, I pushed Slater, who fell off me in surprise, and dressed myself. Just in time. A second later, Swena had pushed open the door, and was leading an exasperated Rushton into the foyer.

His look of surprise would have been comical if I had been in the mood for laughing.

He furrowed his dark brow, and ruffled his hair, and I couldn't help but notice how good he looked, even now.

'Elspeth, Slater, what are you doing in here?' Swena broke the silence, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

'Erm, we were talking about some Farseeking practices, for our next Guildmeeting.' Came the lie from my mouth. Slater frowned, not at all embarrassed, but rather annoyed that they had come in at that moment. Lud. Men.

'Come on, you should have a break today. I'll take you back, Elspeth.' Rushton said, looking straight at me, not very kindly.

'Actually, I was going to…' I faltered under his stare, and I walked up to him. Without a word, he slipped his arm around my waist, rather tightly, and led me away. Glancing back, I saw Swena giggling coyly at Slater, who was still looking annoyed, and glared at Rushton's retreating back.

'I don't know what you were doing, but it damn didn't look like a Farseeking practice.' He said, giving me one of his Looks. The kind that saw right through my clothes. I felt my cheeks go warm.

His arm around my waist tightened, and he slid it a bit lower.

'Whatever, babe.' He said dismissively, but not relinquishing his hold on me.

'Rushton,' I started, 'won't people get the wrong idea, seeing you …with me?'

His eyes glistened. 'No. Because we're not doing anything. Are we Elspeth?'

I shook my head. His grin returned, and he gave my backside a squeeze. As we made it back to the clearing, he removed his hands from me, much to my dismay.

**A/N: well, i think this is my favourite page so far grins. Review to tell me if it worked for you too!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was beating cruelly on my back. I raised the tool, and brought it down once more on the pile of hay in front of me. My arms were aching, begging for me to stop. I obliged them and stood up to watch the others. Every month it was required that Guildleaders go with the novices and help them in some task around Obernewtyn. This month, it was cleaning the farm for me. Usually, I didn't mind the work, but today, inexplicably after yesterday's freezing night, it was unbearably hot.

'Ouch! Swena, watch where you point that thing!' cried a futuretell novice from behind me. I turned in time to see Swena hastily drop a long, metal tool onto the ground.

'Well, it isn't my fault! You know I'm not cut out for farm work!' she cried, when I raised an eyebrow at her. Lud. I knew this wasn't really why she was upset.

'Don't worry, Rushton said he would be coming around in a while to check how the work was going.' I lied. But it did the trick. She immediately brought a hand to her face to wipe off her sweat, and bent to pick up the tool once more.

'What are you doing?' she snapped at the futuretell novice, 'You're doing it all wrong! See look how I do it…'

I turned back around smiling ruefully. Rushton had really done a good job on her. She was in fact a bit older than me, but needed to show me at least a little respect, as I was a Guildmistress, and she was a Coercer ward.

I looked down at my tool, unwilling to pick it up. Not a breeze was blowing across the paddocks, and I was boiling in my cloak. I took it off, adjusting my dress underneath. It was cobalt blue, short sleeved, and came to just above my knees. I sighed with relief, as my skin drank the air around me. I took hold of my hair and tied it into a loose knot at the nape of my neck. I bent down, reluctantly picked up the tool, and began working on the hay once more.

'Rushton! You finally came!' cried a voice from behind me. I paid no attention, but continued to work, a strand of my hair falling into my face. However, I couldn't help noticing a lot of the other girls stopping their work, and going over to him too.

'I needed to get some water. Lud, what's with this heat?' I heard him say. Swena tittered.

'I'll get it for you.' Said one of the girls, rushing past me to the tap on the side of the stables.

'Look, you shouldn't be here talking to me. We need this farm cleared today.' He said. The girls appraised him, telling him what a good Leader he was. I rolled my eyes.

I focused back on my work. Raise the tool, bring it down, scoop up hay, and dump it in. Raise the tool, bring it down, scoop up hay, and dump it in.

'Elspeth. You need a break.' Came the voice from near my ear. I could smell him, it overpowered the hay. But I didn't stop.

'Raise the tool, bring it down, scoop up hay, dump it in.' I heard myself saying.

He came in front of me and lay on the hay, placing those muscled arms of his behind his head. He had dark army green trousers on, black working boots, and…that was it. I had never seen him bare before, without a shirt on. His chest was very defined, and was the same dark tanned colour as the rest of him. An arrow of dark hair ran from his belly button down to his trousers. My eyes traversed up to his grinning face, his hair falling messily around it, slightly muddy from working in the paddocks. I couldn't look him in the eyes, though.

'Excuse me. You are in my way.' I said to his boots. He started laughing, and I blushed.

I sensed the male workers sending me curious glances, the girls death stares.

'Do you have any idea how funny you are? Come on, just go for a walk with me.' He said, making me look at him. His deep green eyes, I noticed, weren't purely green. The inner rims were shot with a ring of light brown, of crème brulee.

I sighed, frowning at him, knowing he wouldn't leave me alone.

Dropping the tool, I walked over to the side of the stable, bending over to drink from the tap. The cool water hit my tongue like a blast. I revelled in the feeling, wetting my face, arms and legs. The sun would dry them quickly, anyway.

Turning the tap off, I stood up and faced Rushton. His expression had changed once more. It was now the same one he'd worn yesterday, as he'd surveyed me, making my breath unsteady and my legs like jelly. He took two strides towards me, so now he was right next to me. He really was incredibly tall; I barely came up to his chin.

'So, where do you want to go?' I broke into mindspeak, not trusting my voice.

'Let's walk around the barn. It'll be more private.' He said, eyes blazing. I walked next him, making sure not to touch his arms as we walked. This was getting increasingly difficult to do, as we were walking along a very narrow path, and without walking on the tall grass, or asking him to, I was constantly pushing into him. Not that he seemed to mind too much.

'Tell me about this meeting I hear you have tonight.' I asked.

'Oh, it's not my meeting, it's for us. We really need to discuss what having Mikeish with us is going to do for our relationship with the Rebels. I don't think Brydda will mind, but the others might get scared. They'll think we're building up an army. They'll wonder how many other Misfit groups are in the Land.' He shook his head, scowling. We reached the barn. Taking my hand, he brought me inside with him, leading me up the stairs to the small hayloft overlooking the farms.

Rushton sat down on one block of hay, and I sat down a little away from him on another.

'Who'll be at this meeting? Guildmasters won't be able to do anything, so I don't think we should come. This should be between Masters and Rebel Leaders.' I said matter-of-factly, ignoring how private this loft actually was, and also ignoring his eyes, that seemed to be all around my body.

'Well, yes, that's true. But I want you to be there as well. Brydda trusts you more than I think he trusts even me, and the Rebels will feel more at ease, seeing someone they know.'

I scoffed at this. 'I'd be surprised if they even remember me.'

'But you remember them, don't you? You'll be able to help, don't worry. And don't forget your powers. That's something Mikeish and I don't have.' He looked clearly bored of this topic, and reached up to tuck that strand of hair out of my face.

'Rushton.' I said evenly, the throbbing returning to my lower stomach as his hand roamed down my face, grazed my collarbone and continued down my arm.

'Elspeth' he whispered back to me huskily, coming towards me.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His body seemed to glow from inside him, he was golden, and he was burning my skin when he touched me. I felt an inexplicable magnetic pull towards him. His lips came to me, and I brought mine to his. He extended his tongue, asking for access. I opened my mouth and moaned, his tongue exploring my mouth. He tasted like fruit, caramel and spice.

My eyes closed, I felt his hands roam across to the back of my dress, pulling it off me. I let him. His hands were big, and strong. The dress fell down to my ankles, and I wasn't wearing a bra today. He removed his lips from mine and started to kiss my collarbone. He left dark marks where he kissed, and it was slightly painful but I couldn't seem to make him stop. My back arched. He took off his boots and trousers, so we were both left in our underwear.

He grabbed my breasts with his hands, kneading them with his fingers. I let out another moan, much louder this time.

'Hey! Who's up here?' shouted a voice from below.

He jumped off me, and started to reach for his trousers. I began quivering from the unexpected loss of his body on mine, pulling him back onto me, kissing him deeply again. He dropped his trousers for a moment.

'I said who's up there?!' came the rough voice again. This time we both reacted, pulling on our clothes as though there was a fire. I was glad my dress covered my collarbones, hiding his kisses.

As I inserted my arm into the last sleeve of the dress, the door opened. It was Ceirwan.

'Oh, it's you two.' He exhaled visibly, looked relieved, then curious.

'Didn't you hear me calling you?' he asked me.

Before I could respond, Rushton replied 'We were discussing the meeting tonight. I guess we didn't.' he said coldly. Ceirwan flinched, then backed away.

'Well, it's time for Midmeal, Guildmistress.' He said to me. I nodded, then followed him out. Turning back, I saw Rushton's eyes sparkle as he waved.


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for the meeting between the Misfits and the rebels. As everyone piled into the room, there was a deep tension. It was clear no one trusted anybody else, the rebels shooting each other just as many suspicious glances as they shot the Misfits.

Chairing the meeting was Brydda Llewellyn.

Rushton sat down alongside Mikeish at a bench opposite the Rebels. I went to my place slightly behind them. It occurred to me that every single Rebel leader had deigned to show up at this meeting, meaning they were seriously considering the Misfits as allies. However, Malik, the Rebel who'd always considered us mutants, looked as though he'd rather kiss Brydda than be our ally.

Rushton noticed this too. He kept an exterior appearance of polite interest, though a swift probe told me his thoughts swirled madly. He clenched his hands suddenly on the notes in his hands, and my body throbbed as I remembered those hands on me. As this was Mikeish's first meeting with the Rebels, he wasn't predisposed to the hostility in the room, and was sitting silently surveying everyone nervously.

Brydda stood up, silencing the assembly. 'We are gathered here today to establish whether the Rebels are to ally themselves with the Misfits of Obernewtyn, taking into account the arrival of the New Misfits, headed by a man calling himself Mikeish.'

Mikeish inclined his head slightly as many pairs of eyes swung his way before flitting back to Brydda.

'Before the arrival of these new Misfits, the question of an alliance was still under question, but they have somewhat complicated matters.' He continued.

'Somewhat complicated matters' Malik suddenly spoke with his icy drawl. 'How blasé you make this whole affair sound! We all know what the arrival means; the Misfits cannot be trusted!' he finished dramatically.

'That is lies!' came the words from my mouth, my cheeks blazing with the effort of keeping myself from stunning him on the spot. 'Mikeish's arrival should have no impact on the alliance, except to convey to you just how many allies you have to gain by securing it!'

'You see?' Malik turned around to address the Rebels directly. 'You see how they attempt to threaten us, showing us their supposed might, just how many of them there are? They are uncontrollable. Their 'Leader' looks as though he could barely lead a flock of sheep, let alone a fighting army.'

'Malik' came Rushton's smooth voice, which commanded attention, 'I ask you to take your seat once more, let us continue this meeting without resorting to insulting each other over nothing.'

I blinked, shocked that he had put us both down like that. Malik too looked as though he wanted to say something else, but with a swish of his cloak, he regained his composure and sat down.

'Elspeth,' Rushton said to me, 'don't ever speak like that again. Your temper could cost us this alliance. Now, only speak when I tell you to.'

His tone was as cold as Malik's, and had none of the warmth of the afternoon at the farms. I nodded, my cheeks red. He turned back around, and I glared at his broad back so intensely I half expected to see his shirt ignite from its sharpness. How could he treat me like that? Did he think that just because he was Master, and just because I let him touch me, he could treat me like that?

I felt a burning urge to make him feel my embarrassment; even I was surprised at my vehemence. It rose like a snake that had been waiting within me, and I got an idea. He would take a while to forgive me, and I would have never done it if I thought we still had a chance at an alliance, but it was clear that as far as the Rebels were concerned, we were monsters. I waited for Brydda to stop speaking.

'…to give the other group their thoughts on the matter. In summary of the Rebels' concerns, some of us are worried as to where the Misfits loyalties lie, whether they hope to coexist once the council has been eradicated, and exactly how these New Misfits will affect the alliance. I call on Rushton to respond.'

* * *

Rushton stood up slowly, leveling a look at each of the Rebels as he made his way across the room to the slightly raised platform next to Brydda. He was frowning slightly, but walked purposefully and without anxiety. He looked down at his notes once, feeling the collective intake of breath as everyone waited for him to speak. 

He chanced a look at Elspeth, who had a slight smile playing around her cherry stained mouth. Her hair was a bit messy from the ride to the meeting hall, but still looked amazing. Rushton had the sudden urge to stroke it. Then he remembered where he was.

'I stand before you here today to make a proposition to the Rebels. We the Misfits of Obernewtyn offer our services in banishing the Council from the Land. You have said that you worry where our allegiance lies, and I am telling you all now, if you accept us as your allies, it will belong to you. Though the Council has named us Misfit, we do know the value of a promise.'

'But how do we know this? We have no security, and it is shown that…' said one of the Rebels, but Rushton wasn't paying attention. An image had been plastered on the inside of his mind; Elspeth, in her short dark dress and heels. Her silk hair cascaded down her shoulders, like a black river. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were full and pouty. He felt his breath quicken as this Elspeth in his mind walked over to him.

Rushton looked over at the real Elspeth, worried for the first time. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Not here.

'Rushton?' said the Rebel, highly affronted.

'Hmm…oh, yes. Well, obviously once we are allies we won't trust each other blindly, at least not at first.' Another image came to him. Of her drinking water from a tap near the farms, the liquid trickling down her arms and body, her smooth thighs exposed as she leaned over. Rushton blinked hard, willing it to go away, heart pounding.

'We will be in constant contact; we will know exactly what the other is doing. It will be very difficult for either of us to betray the other.'

'And as to our other query, how exactly will these new Misfits affect our alliance?' another Rebel spoke.

'They won't. I trust Mikeish explicitly, and he… would never allow one of his own to betray us.' Rushton began with difficulty. Elspeth was sitting in front of him, her dress at her ankles. Her full young breasts were erect, and she was arching her back and moaning as his lips traversed her body. He felt himself become hard, and a small groan escaped his own lips as he quickly covered himself with his notes. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice this. Well, almost nobody.

'I'm sorry, Leader of the Misfits, but from what we have heard at this meeting, and the previous ones, I just don't see what the incredible benefit of having you with us is. I'd rather stay among Lud's good graces, for it is known he curses those who affiliate themselves with mutants.' Spoke Malik, who'd been silent for so long. Various other Rebels nodded their heads.

'And nothing can convince you otherwise?' Rushton implored, trying as hard as he could to ignore Elspeth's lips on his while Ceirwan was just seconds away.

The Rebels didn't speak, though the answer was clear on their faces. Rushton sighed and got off the platform, still not removing the notes from himself.

He caught Elspeth's eye as he sat down and glared at her. The smug smile on her face dripped off immediately, and she turned resolutely to Brydda, her cheeks bright red.

'It is unfortunate that no alliance could be formed today, joining the Misfits and the Rebels.' Brydda frowned, 'But there may come a time when the Rebels may need this alliance in the future. Right now, all both groups can do is prepare themselves for war.'

* * *

This ominously marked the end of the meeting. Gradually, people stood up to leave. Rushton remained in his chair. Mikeish left to have a word with Brydda, and soon there was just Rushton and I left in the empty hall. 

I felt immediately vulnerable. He turned around and pierced me with his gaze.

I Mindspoke 'Listen, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't-'

'Then why did you!?' he used my powers to Mindspeak too. I knew it was because if he didn't he would have been shouting in the hall. Nevertheless, his speech was painful.

I cringed. 'I'm sorry.' I spoke again.

'We could have talked afterwards! Fuck, starting that with Malik was just stupid.' He wasn't looking at me anymore, but had taken to walking around, footsteps echoing loudly off the walls.

'Excuse me! You act like my doing that was the only reason that they didn't accept us. Well guess what, Rushton, it wasn't. You know perfectly well that they think we are going to send them all to hell…'

'Is that the point?' he said vehemently.

'There you go again. Stop acting like you own me! You think that just because you're master of Obernewtyn, you can treat people this way?'

'Believe me, I don't treat everybody this way.' He hissed. My insides froze.

'Just me then. I wonder why? No I think I know. You think that just because I let you touch me, you can do this. Surprise surprise, you aren't the only one who's ever touched me.' I whispered back at him, my voice cold as I could make it. Seeing his face, I instantly regretted it.

'You honestly- y- you think that- fuck Elspeth!' he groaned in anger before walking staright out the door. I noticed it had started raining.

'Wait! Where are you going?' I said stunned. He didn't reply. I called his name out in my mind, so forcefully I actually saw him cringe before quickening is pace.

I slouched down onto the floor. How did this happen? Why couldn't he have stayed and finished our fight? I was going to.

I wished for a way to make things right.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: sorry for the long update period. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :) **

**warning: smut ahead. but u'd know that if ur reading this story... -**

**enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Rushton slammed the dark wooden door behind him as he entered his bed chamber and started to angrily pace the room. His hands were shaking slightly, and he walked over to a chair and flung it across the room with a roar. It brought him great satisfaction to see it cut cleanly in two. He was panting from his run, was wet from the sweat and the rain, still pouring loudly outside. 

'Rushton? Are you in there? Is everything ok?' came a voice from his door. He groaned, furious afresh with the lack of privacy that came with being Master in a place as crowded as Obernewtyn.

Breathing deeply, he opened the door to find Fian standing there. He nodded.

'I take it the meeting didn't go so well.' Fian smiled ruefully.

'You could say that.'

'Don't worry; we're almost better off without them. You should've seen one of the Rebels today, showing off to Fetini with his sword. Don't know what he was trying to do, flipped it into the air and tried to catch it again, only he missed it and it went straight through his boot. Poor lad fainted. It wasn't til we took it off did we realise it went clean between his toes. The lucky bludger fainted out of fright.' Fian guffawed loudly and, pleased to have found an audience, told Rushton since everything was ok he'd be off to bed.

Once he'd gone, Rushton resumed his frowning, one corner of his mouth tilted upwards at the story. He walked over to his closet, pulling out his black thick oversized jumper. He shook off his trousers and reached over his head to remove his shirt, staring out his window at the raging storm. It was so much easier to retain his anger with this kind of weather. Once it was rekindled, he threw his shirt onto an armchair and pulled on the jumper. Though the rain was fierce, and he was in his boxer shorts, the heat from the afternoon still remained in the air.

Not tired at all, he sprawled on his bed in the darkness, thinking deeply. He was almost asleep when he heard his door being carefully opened and closed. Heart pumping, he silently reached across for his knife, ready to attack his intruder. They were walking quietly along the length of his chamber now. Rushton's eyes flashed. He felt a hand grip his covered arm and turned abruptly, one arm holding the intruder around the shoulders, facing away from him, and the other holding the sharp blade to their neck. Their soft, slim neck.

In the darkness Rushton felt her breathing quicken, and she swallowed, causing the blade, so close to her, to draw blood.

'What are you doing here?' he whispered, not relinquishing his hold.

'I-I wanted to see you.' Elspeth stammered, the blade cutting deeper into her skin. What she was doing suddenly seemed crazy to her. What was she going to do here?

'And you couldn't have waited til morning? Til I became more…sane?' Rushton whispered again, still holding her, not caring about the trickle of liquid flowing from her neck onto his finger. He knew he was scaring her, but he also knew she wouldn't use her powers. She owed him that much, at least.

Elspeth shook her head, letting out a cry of pain, and moving her hands up to the knife, tugging it away.

Holding it there for a second longer, Rushton finally took it away. He lay back on the bed, surveying her. He wondered what to do with her.

'What do you want me to do?' he asked her.

'Just to forgive me. To go on as before. Anything.' She said, voice steadier.

'Forgive you. You know I don't forgive easily.' He said mockingly, eyes looking at her in her cloak, shielding herself from him, hair tied back loosely.

He sensed her falter, and wonder what to do next.

She sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at him sideways. He didn't look as he had done at the hall earlier; hopeless, and crazed. Now he looked as though he knew he was control. So why did this make her even more drawn to him?

Lightning flashed unexpectedly, illuminating him. He looked incredible in his dark jumper, open to the top of his chest, and his shorts, which she know saw had a distinct bulge in them.

'Maybe, I should go…'Elspeth said.

Reaching forward, Rushton pulled off her cloak, staring at her in her metallic dress, glinting on her skin. It was deeply cut, and exposed most of her thighs. As she turned around to go, he saw that it was cut down to the small of her back as well. In a swift, skilful motion, he grabbed her back towards him and rolled her over, so that she was underneath him while he straddled her, holding her arms above her head. She groaned helplessly and tried to shift out from under him.

Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear 'I think half your dress is missing.' She blushed crimson but only thrashed harder. He grinned knowing she was no match for him. His free hand roamed under her barely-there dress, caressing her thighs.

'Feel familiar?' he smirked, as she arched her back into him instinctively, though still thrashing. Rushton bent forwards and sucked her pouty lips, devouring her. He kissed her feverishly, still rubbing her thigh, letting her feel his anger and his strength. She moaned once more and managed to get one hand free. She slid this one under his jumper, surprising him by pushing him closer to her.

He rolled them over again, wrestling with her until she was on top, her hands pinned again behind her back. He shook his head. 'We do this my way. Understand?' He brought her up so her breasts were flush with his face. Elspeth felt him smiling against her chest. She moaned in the anticipation of what was to come.

He looked at her boobs through the dress for a second, thinking how fantastic they were. Though she was slim, her breasts were huge, looming over her small waist. He bit her nipples through her dress, hearing her moan louder. 'Take your dress off.' He commanded, releasing her hands for a second. She did as he said, left in her underwear, hands pinned once more. He rubbed his face between her breasts, feeling her stiffen as his slight stubble stung her smoothness. He straddled her once more, grinning at her expression of fear mixed with pleasure, and bending down to take as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. He sucked on it roughly, rolling his tongue over her big cherry nipple. Releasing it, he blew cool air onto the wet breast, watching it become erect. He brought a hand to the neglected breast and kneaded it between his thumb and forefinger, feeling himself between her thighs, extremely stiff.

Moaning loudly, Elspeth put her hands behind him and pulled off his jumper. He was left almost bare once again in front of her, and she pushed him towards her, her wet nipple rubbing against his chest, her hands roaming over those muscles. Rushton bent down and slipped her underwear off her, and she gasped as he slid a finger inside her. She was impossibly wet. 'I want you to do the same to me.' He whispered, and got off her. Her nails let go off his back, and she was sure she had left scratches there. She panted in front of him, and he put one hand on top of her head and pulled it gently down. She understood, and hungrily removed his shorts and underwear, looking at his manhood. She gaped openly. 'Where do you _come _from Rushton?' He grinned, pleased. She stroked it, then grabbed it with both hands and put it into her mouth.

He could feel the back of her throat, and thrusted in further, looking beside her to the long mirror running from his desk to the door. He felt himself get harder, and she hadn't even started. Elspeth began to slowly run her mouth along his manhood.

'How's this?' she asked.

'Good, Elspeth, good.'

She began pushing it in and out, spiralling her tongue around it.

'This?'

'…Very good.' He said after a pause.

Suddenyl she began to rapidly push it in and out, using her entire mouth to suck, bite and pull.

'Oh my god, don't stop. Don't stop.' He moaned, extremely close.

She stopped.

'What are you doing?' he asked, pleadingly.

'I want you to beg me not to stop.'

He bent over and bit her bruised lips, not stopping until she groaned.

'Don't stop.' He pushed her head onto him once more, and turned back towards the mirror. Following his gaze, she saw it too, and smiled.

She continued, licking and sucking, and felt him come at the back of her mouth, and swallowed.

His hand was still on her head, not letting her move. She sent a coercive prod at him, slightly painful, and he released her with a jolt.

'You'll pay for that.' He said, throwing her like a doll back onto the bed, jumping back on top of her, reminding her of his strength.

She'd been reminded, and let him take control once again.

He pulled her legs open, and felt her instinctively try and close them again. Shaking his head, he opened them again with a bit more force. Lying on top of her, he slowly entered her, and she cried out. 'Sssshh. It's ok.' He purred in her ear, and she relaxed visibly, though still gripping his back painfully. He began to push himself inside her, then drew back out, then pushed again. She moaned, and he did it with more speed, taking himself all the way out, and pushing all the way in.

Then he did it three times so fast she cried out again, though now from arousal rather than pain. 'You've raised the tool, it's picked up hay, and now I'm dumping it in.' he whispered in her ear hotly.

'Oh, Rushton, Lud.'

'Dumping it, again…'

'Oh Rushton…'

'And again…'

'Oh…'

'And again.'

And with a final thrust he felt her come, felt himself come, felt them come together. He collapsed on top of her, and they both panted, sweating.

They lay next to each other for ages, not saying a word.

Finally, Elspeth spoke in his mind, much more shyly than ever before, 'Should I leave now?'

He refused her with a mental squeeze.

She persisted. 'It's almost dawn. Someone will come in.'

'If you must. But I think it'll be pretty obvious when I won't be able to keep my eyes, or my lips, off you all day.' He spoke out loud.

Elspeth smiled, knowing he was too good at hiding his feelings anyway for this to be a problem. She was more worried about herself.

Bending over him, she kissed him, gently sucking on his tongue.

He removed her from him, 'Don't start that, or you won't be leaving here for another 10 mins.'

That made her laugh, '10 mins? I think I could keep you longer than that.'

He grinned, closing his eyes. He felt her weight move as she got off the bed. She put on her cloak, blew him a kiss and walked quietly out the door, wondering how they could have let this happen.

* * *

**a/n: how indeed? review to motivate me so u can find out how they keep their luv/ smut a secret, or decide to do the right thing and stop (as if!). **


End file.
